Elongate arc lamps mounted in reflectors are extensively used for a wide range of purposes. One typical application is to generate ultraviolet radiation (or radiation of other wave-lengths) used for example for effecting curing of photoinitiated adhesives and coating compositions.
For optimal performance, efficiency, longevity, and economy, it is important that the large quantities of heat generated by such lamps be dissipated effectively, and that such dissipation occur without significant attenuation of the radiant energy delivered by the device. Although there are commercially available lamp/reflector assemblies that are entirely satisfactory in most respects, improvements of the heat-dissipation effectiveness of any such unit would generally be regarded as highly desirable.
Exemplary of the prior art on reflector assemblies, and similar units, are the following U.S. patents:
Reinker U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,344 and Lackore U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,217 disclose mounting brackets for lamps wherein the contact elements appear to be of thin, relatively wide metal construction. Fenn U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,492 provides opposing, spring-loaded pivoted arms to engage a tubular electric Lamp and to act as heat sinks. The radiating element of the infrared source assembly employed in Curbelo et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,633 may be welded to a post conductor 45, and Golz U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,252 provides an L-shaped support rod 38.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,045, Le Vantine et al. provide a lantern that employs a discharge lamp of elongate form, coaxially assembled in a reflector. The mounting means for the forward end of the lamp includes legs which appear to be made from thin, relatively wide strips and to serve an electrical function.
Naraki et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,505 discloses holding an upper mouth piece of a lamp in suspension by a leaf spring, which also serves as a lead wire. The lamp is coaxially disposed in the elliptic mirror provided.
A prefocused lamp and reflector assembly, comprising an elongated lamp having opposite end portions that extend through aligned openings in the wall that defines the reflective cavity, is provided by Kurtich et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,000.
Shaffner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,267 describes, with reference to the prior art, a lamp that includes a reflector with which a bulb is assembled in a coaxial relationship. The electrode shaft at one end of the bulb is cemented to a ceramic base, and the opposite electrode shaft is attached to the edge of the reflector by a pair of copper strips, which strips provide one terminal for a power supply and serve as cooling fins. The lamp system of the Shaffner et al. invention employs a metal cooling fin that is in electrical connection with one end of the bulb and that acts as a strut, from an edge of the reflector body, to provide mechanical support.